


"I'm Not Cute. End Of Story"

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of BBH, Mentions of Tomminnit, mentions of DreamTeam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Dream was getting ready for the day and was just looking for his mask.He looked around towards where he placed it last night, so when his hand his air he of course grew anxious.------He cooed as he saw the other pout in annoyance. He quickly put the mask back down and stated,“I’m not cute. End of story”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 3
Kudos: 386





	"I'm Not Cute. End Of Story"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and forgive me for

Dream was barely awake today and the first thing he did was look for his mask.

He looked around towards where he placed it last night, so when his hand his air he of course grew anxious. Of course, he had to have it go missing when he was supposed to go out. He sighed and stood up to look around the room.

He reached under the bed as his first choice of where it could’ve gone. When he couldn’t find anything he got his phone and turned on a flashlight to see if it would do anything, maybe his arm was just too short?

He didn’t know he just wanted it back.

When he accepted the fact it wasn’t down there he checked his desk quickly before yanking the drawers open. Upon seeing no porcelain masks with an obnoxious smile on it, he huffed and went towards the closet.

“Please! Please, just be there” He quickly prayed before swinging the doors open. He dug through his clothes trying his best to not ruin anything more than he already did. He even looked on top of the closet, just to find nothing.

He found nothing!

Mumbling curses under his breath he gave up on the idea of searching in his room. He headed downstairs towards the kitchen to see if he left it there. He only found an empty kitchen, it was as clean as he left it two days ago. Growling as he headed upstairs once again, he was down digging through the shelves.

“Why’d I go to the kitchen?! I barely even make it home at night! I don’t even use it! Why- Oh my gosh”

He opened the bathroom door and looked through the sink, the cabinets under it. He sighed before heading downstairs once again, towards the last place he thought he would leave it at.

Dream was barely able to come home with all the things he does.

This was the first time he was even able to come home this month. Usually he slept at the closest house to the team base. But his house was safer than the base and Bad was getting tired of finding Dream awake at three in the morning or asleep in an office, so he was forced to come home.

After an hour of not even taking care of himself and instead searching for his missing mask he came to the conclusion it was stolen. There is absolutely no way that it just disappeared, and Dream was not one to lose things. Especially something so important to him.

He got a call and due to being so irritated he just answered without checking the contact name.

“Hi?” He questioned irritatedly.

“Hey Dream! Bad wanted to know if you can come over to L’manberg, they’re having a carnival and I- we want you to come!” he recognized the voice and toned down his annoyance.

‘ _It’s not George’s fault it was stolen’_

“Yeah, I’ll be there, just let me get ready”

_‘need to go to the shed, see if there are any more masks there- They break all the time of course there’s going to be more… oh please let there be more”_

He went out of the house and towards the small shed behind the house. He sighed in relief when he noticed a small green box sitting on the side of a crafting table. Immediately he opened the box and pulled out another clean mask, same color, same smiley face imprinted on it.

“Oh, Thank Goodness!” He exclaimed as he ran back inside the house, locking the door on the way.

He went upstairs to get ready, for once. Dream was annoyed with how dirty he felt even if he’d been worse during the games he played with his team.

They would deal with mud, some times even find leaches sticking to his skin from when they dived into a lake, dried and fresh leaves, hay, splinters, and other things sticking to him when they decided to bet on things.

He doesn’t understand why he’s never prepared for those though.

**\----------time skip----------**

Standing in front of L’manberg he sighed in relief.

Not out of tiredness but out of relief that he had found his mask before he came to the little nation they gave freedom to. He smiled although no one would be able to see it due to the mask.

Upon entering, he noticed how everyone was talking loudly, that was until he came into view and their faces would turn into shocked ones.

He could only hear snippets, and they were all about his mask. He wasn’t sure if it was something new or not, but he didn’t care he just headed towards where George said they would meet up.

Dream found George and Sapnap all grabbing food from a stand, their faces had clear amusement and excitement all over them. He chuckled at the scene and walked towards them.

“Hi! Where’s Bad?” He asked as he came from behind George. George would later swear that he didn’t let out a squeak.

“Told you he had more!” Sapnap exclaimed after George handed him twenty dollars. Dream was left confused, but only for a few seconds.

“So _you_ guys stole my mask?!” He growled out, getting ready to chase after them if it deemed necessary. Sapnap put his hands up after having put away the money.

“Chill dude! We didn’t steal it, we just heard about someone taking it and thinking they could force you to show your face! We only bet on a rumor!” He explained as quickly as he could seeing how the blond was seething in annoyance. Sapnap didn’t want to have to respawn and lose the money had just gained from George.

“Who stole it?” He asked regaining himself from the annoyance he gained for having to deal with searching for his missing mask for almost two straight hours. He sighed when Sapnap and George shrugged.

“I heard it was Wilbur but then I saw Tommy with it, so…” He dragged it out when he saw the green-eyed male pipe up at the information presented to him.

“Do you know where I can find L’manberg’s president?” He said his voice seemed innocent, but they both knew that when the blond saw Wilbur and Tommy he would start shooting arrows without warning.

“I don’t know where!” George exclaimed, hiding behind Sapnap as if he were a shield. Of course the raven moved out of the way and let George to Dream’s mercy.

“I’ll be back!” He yelled since he had already left to search for the tall brunette. He walked through crowds finally understanding why there was so much gossip about his beloved mask. The blond found the Brunette scolding a blond child. He came from behind and jumped onto the brunette ruining the scolding.

“Wilbur!” Dream exclaimed as he did so. He could feel the other man tense up and move him around, so they could be face to face. He smiled though the other wouldn’t be able to see his face.

Dream hadn’t noticed but the moment he they saw him coming to Wilbur they left finding it as an opening to escape.

“Dream, where did you get the mask from? I literally took it from you so-” He quickly realized his mistake and shut up when he felt the aura the other displayed. But even though he knew he would be killed he was still holding a small pout thanks to his disappointment.

“Why’d you take it?” He asked the taller male.

Wilbur looked away as blush covered his face. They’ve been dating, yes, but Will still wasn’t as confident in admitting cheesy things as much as Dream. He literally had to use Tommy once to ask the other on a date.

Dream understood the reason the moment he saw the red blush cover his face, but he still was going to force it out of the other.

“Dream!” he whined when he noticed the other was looking up at him, well he could be looking to the side, but he wouldn’t know.

“You know why” He said as he put his hands on the other’s arms. Dream was amused that the idea left Wilbur so flustered even though he went through an entire war just to get freedom and literally broke into the other’s house just to get this for a day.

“Fine… I wanted to see your face because you looked so cute without it, you’re always so expressive it’s adorable to see you making all those cute expressions” he stuttered out not wanting to face the other.

Spectators, they were all waiting to see the masked genius kill the other, so what happened next shocked them.

Hearing a sigh Wilbur finally looked down towards the other, his eyes meeting the other’s green eyes. “There, are you happy?” He asked as he put the mask away in his inventory.

“Very.” He said as he went down to kiss the other.

“You’re so cute” Wilbur awed at the other, for his confidence in taking away his mask and showing PDA towards the entire group of people wandering around them.

“You’re so, so, so, so, so, so, cute” He said as he started peppering kisses on the other’s face, for a moment he forgot about his embarrassment in doing things like this. Dream scowled but Wilbur only saw a pouting beauty.

He cooed as he saw the other pout in annoyance. He quickly put the mask back down and stated,

“I’m not cute. End of story”


End file.
